


He Was Happy

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Memories, POV Keith (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, ProblematicWeek, Unreliable Narrator, problematicsheithweek, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith goes to grab some stuff of Shiro's from Adam's apartment since it had been left there when they broke up. The older catches him, resulting in some truths coming out, not all of them bad.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	He Was Happy

"Keith," the voice speaks softly as Keith freezes in place near the apartment cabinet. It's the one directly beside what used to be Shiro's bed. Of course, the guy who catches him sneaking in owns that bed now, along with the house. He doesn't give a damn about that. He's just here for the important shit.

"Adam," Keith twirls around, seeing the man standing there with his arms crossed. His face is unamused and annoyed, something Keith always associated with the other.

"What are you doing here?" The man stares at him behind his sharp glasses. Keith bristles at the look he gives him, as if he's a kid. Keith snarls inside. He's much more than a kid. He was more experienced than a kid. 

"I'm here for Shiro's stuff," Keith glares at him before stepping closer to the thing holding what he wants. Adam blocks his path, not moving his arms at all, "Move."

"Takashi's stuff is mine," the older's eyes narrow before he huffs, "Why would I allow you to have any of it?"

Keith hisses. Anger flashes through his veins, chased with a shot of pain. Adam knows that Shiro means everything to him. The least he could do was let him have the meager box of shit he was never going to fucking look at again.

"Stop calling him that!" Keith shouts back at him. His heart hurts, his fists burning for an excuse to smash something. His soul is in fucking agony, "He's not yours anymore. You chose to leave him!"

"Oh, and like you had any right to him!" Adam scowls, but makes no move. It pisses Keith off more. The asshole acts like he's not even mourning, "We chose to go different directions. It's not my fault that he was always putting something before us."

"It is your fault for giving up on him!" Keith yells before stepping closer. Adam shoves him to the side, Keith skidding back some, "Let me have Shiro's stuff!"

"I'm not letting some runt take off with his shit. You stole his car once already," Adam glares at the smaller. He freezes for a moment, eyes widening before he scowls harder, "Why are you even interested in it? You're a cadet! I was his boyfriend! I knew him for longer!"

"Yeah, well, you stopped being his boyfriend a long time ago!" Keith screams as he presses forward, "I'm young but I'm not stupid, Adam! He was tired of being treated-"

"Don't you even dare!" Adam's face twists as he interrupts Keith, "Don't even dare say that I didn't care about him! Who took care of him when he was sick? When he failed a sims? Who was the one who talked some fucking reason into him, huh? Who agreed with others that he shouldn't have gone on this mission in the first place!"

"He was tired of being treated like he was his disease!" Keith growls back, shaking as his eyes burn, "Shiro wasn't fragile! He was stronger than anyone! But all you could see was a man made from glass! Shiro wasn't going to break from a little bit of stress! He's tough! But you never took the time to see that! He told you about his disease and you turned it around and made it about yourself!"

"That is wrong!" Adam steps closer until they're face-to-face. Keith's not backing down, "It wasn't about me. It was about him taking better care of himself!"

"So what!" Keith spats back at him, fist clenching his side to prevent himself from decking him right then and there, "You'd rather he wasted away on Earth, while he had to watch others achieve his dreams? I'm devastated, okay? I fucking lost everything with that pilot error! How can you just stand here like it doesn't matter! Like a hole's not being punched through your heart every second of the day!"

"You…" Adam frowns, expression going sad for a moment, "You loved him, didn't you?"

"I…" Keith stumbles back a bit. He remembers Shiro and him talking. It was late at night, out in the desert. They had been watching the stars when suddenly Keith had seized the moment, leaning in to leave a kiss on Shiro's neck. The older had gone stiff, and Keith moved away from him, expecting rejection. Instead, he was met by kind words and concerned eyes that soon melted into heated friction and kisses. Before long, they had hands exploring each other and mouths on skin and words floating between them, only meant for their ears.

Keith still remembers that it wasn't a one-time thing.

He remembers Shiro's larger hands on his waist. He remembers the feeling of fingers stretching him out before something else took their place. He remembers how Shiro would hold him tightly, but yet like he was precious and good and worth something. How they got wild sometimes, Shiro pinning him against the hoverbike and fucking him until he literally had trouble walking for days. And in no way was Keith not doing his own stuff too. He liked to smother the other in kisses and licks and barely there hickeys that only stayed for their time together. He liked to wrap around Shiro, rutting against him until they both came. 

He does. Keith loved Shiro. Shiro was amazing and handsome and goofy and kind and gentle and awkward all in the same body. It always amazed him when he went from confident leader to sad vulnerable puppy in seconds, when he was around.

"You were cheating with him," Adam sounds resigned, like he knew it would happen. His look must tell Adam that he's curious because the man sighs, "It was all over your face. You looked at him differently from anyone else. You two spent so much time together. You smelled like him when you two came back. I noticed. I can't...I can't blame you two for doing so."

Keith tilts his head, confused. His anger quickly fades.

"I was being stiff with Shiro," he rubs his face, "I only wanted to keep him safe but...I guess that's why I lost him."

"Adam?" Keith asks softly, the other gazing at him, "Was our cheating what broke yours?"

The other is silent for a long moment before he shakes his head.

"No," he rubs his arm, "I suspected something was up but we broke up over the Kerberos mission, not you."

"Oh," Keith stares at the wall to the side. He had known what he had been doing but he hadn't stopped. Shiro had needed him. He had just thought that Shiro was trying to save him the pain by not telling him that they broke up over him.

The older man stands there for a moment, face downtrodden before he sighs again, reaching over to the cabinet. He pulls open a drawer, pulling out a familiar box with stars and planets on it. Before either says anything, he sits it down in Keith's hands.

"Was he at least happy?"

Keith blinks, not quite sure what the question was about.

"When he was with you," Adam says with a pained face, "Was he happy when you two spent time together?"

He remembers his smile, lighting up the sky. His laughter bubbling into the air as he presses against Keith's back, holding him close. He remembers the loose tension as Keith treated him, doing all the work on days where he felt like shit. Even non-sex was great, eating at local restaurants they could afford and resting places with their head on each other's shoulders.

"Yeah," Keith nods back, "He was happy."

Adam looks part devastated, part sad at the news. But soon, his expression changes, to one of strange peace.

"Good," Adam sighs quietly before letting go of the box, "And you better keep your promise to him. He's going to need you whenever he gets back."

"Yeah," Keith nods, not saying anything more. Adam turns, leaving the room. Keith glances to the side, nearly laughing numbly. The bed was one place they always skipped, knowing Adam could walk in at any moment. They had more privacy in the desert, at his pop's shack, in the middle of nowhere than they did here.

He misses him.

He takes the box with him, leaving behind the picture inside of Adam and Shiro. Adam would want it, something to remember Shiro by that was more than a funeral picture or a newspaper cutout of the pilot error.

When he goes to the shack that night, he dreams of hands on his hands, holding them over his chest, hot breath against his neck as Shiro chuckles softly into his throat, leaving a few marks there.


End file.
